


DxP drabbles

by accol



Series: egggv [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc x Patterson drabbles in the <i>Strip Away Your Hard Veneer</i> verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_. No harm or infringement intended. I may continue to add drabbles to this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/26500269630/thommygirl-asked-gk-au-doc-patterson-a-quiet-night).

“Lay down,” Patterson said quietly, stroking his fingers along the Doc’s shoulder and taking the remote from him to turn the Heat vs. Bulls game down to a low murmur.

“I was watching that,” Doc grumbled, but he followed Patterson’s instructions, stretching out on the couch and waiting.

“Read the highlights tomorrow,” Patterson said, kissing him softly, letting the tip of his tongue brush the tip of Doc’s as he leaned over him. Patterson stripped off Doc’s shirt and pants slowly, laying light kisses across his skin as he went; he pulsed his thigh against Doc’s dick until he was fully hard. “That’s right, Tim. Like that,” Patterson breathed as he slid his thumb into Doc’s mouth and jacked off across his chest, come mingling with Doc’s as he jerked below him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sounding. Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/22850464039/anonymous-asked-generation-kill-au-patterson-doc).

Doc was pretty goddamn adventurous in the sack these days, but this was giving him the most painful, conflicted wood he’d ever had. Bryan was amazingly relaxed, not even fisting his hands in the sheets (yet), as Doc slowly slid the first and smallest sounding rod into his dick.

“Give me the bigger one and just slide it in about an inch. Ah, yeah, fuck, like that.”

Now Patterson’s toes were curling and his breath was coming faster; Doc fucked the metal probe in and out of Bryan’s urethra and watched his balls rise. Shit, ok... that was really fucking hot.

“Oh, fuck! Pull out now!”

Doc watched loops of come coat Patterson’s chest. Doc never came so fast as he did then with one hand stroking over the head of his dick and the other still holding that rod. He maybe needed to see that little trick again...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/23569495708/thommygirl-asked-gk-au-doc-patterson-that-time-ray).

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Ray yanked on the cord of his headphones and pulled them off his ears, then he could clearly see _and_ hear what was going on in the office even if he wasn’t sure he completely understood it.

“Strip down or get the fuck out,” Doc growled. Patterson ignored Ray in favor of pounding Doc into the desk, but Doc stared at Ray like he was going to tackle him to the floor if Patterson just let go of his hips for a second.

Ray gaped and then turned around and walked out. He was still slack-jawed when he got downstairs. Walt took one look at his face and the direction he came from, and he started laughing.

“Doc and Patterson?”

Ray’s head bobbled on his neck in a sort of nod. Holy fuck, what did he just witness... there had been a thing... and the other two guys... and upside down?

“I’ve been there,” Walt said, and Ray wondered what the _fuck_ that was supposed to mean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/19406410674/anonymous-asked-gk-doc-patterson-doc-sucking).

Doc’s hand was fisted hard around the base of Patterson’s dick as he sucked him hard and fast. He pushed down against Patterson to keep his balls from rising when he switched to slow, breathy strokes. Patterson growled his frustration and wrapped his hands into the sheets, his knuckles white. Doc laughed at his frustration, drawing the flat of his tongue up the underside of Patterson’s cock. Precum mixed with spit and a string of it trailed to Doc’s lips; Patterson saw it as he leaned up to watch and his dick twitched at the sight. Doc’s jaw was starting to ache, but this kind of torture was too good to cut short.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/18752659396/thommygirl-asked-gk-au-doc-patterson-phone-call-in).

Patterson rolled over and looked at his clock. Only for Tim would he answer the phone at goddamn 02:55 in the morning.

“Miss you,” Doc slurred on the other end of the line. “You need to get your ass back to Miami now so I can rim the fuck out of it.”

“Tim, are you drunk?” The smile crept into Patterson’s voice; he couldn’t help it and didn’t care. This was almost cute: a turned-on, tipsy, ornery Doc on the phone.

“Goddamn right. Drunk and fucking horny, so I’m going to jerk off and you have to listen to me do it.” Tim’s breath caught, and Patterson pushed his own boxers off under the hotel’s sheets.

“I’m all ears. Make it good.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/18501439018/thommygirl-asked-gk-au-doc-patterson-super-bowl).

Condoms filled the bowls being passed around instead of chips and dip, and the score was being kept in an entirely different way. This was the event of the season, hands down… and pants down; jock straps and ballplay encouraged. Doc and Patterson were dressed in little more than a couple of swipes of black greasepaint under their eyes and black and white striped shirts while they refereed the evening’s activities, making sure everyone had a safe and pleasurable time.

Patterson couldn’t hide his enjoyment of the “game” and pulled Doc to the middle of the room, kissing him slowly while running his hands down Doc’s back, grabbing handfuls of his ass, and sharing his voyeur’s excitement with a very willing Doc. He pressed Doc down to his knees for a fast blowjob, Patterson gripping his shoulders hard and driving deep with his cock, earning a cheer for an outstanding halftime show.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/15692810185/thommygirl-asked-gk-au-doc-patterson-in-the-swimming).

“Race?” Patterson asked Doc, the setting sun making the surface of the pool into a golden mirror that reflected their nakedness.

“Winner tops,” Doc said, knowing he was the better swimmer and thinking it was about time to scratch that particular itch.

Patterson dove in without waiting and Doc lost his advantage. They touched the wall at the same time, breathing hard and shining as the water dripped from their hair. Patterson was grinning ear to ear.

“Ok, ok. I’ll let you have that win, but I expect the appropriate warm up,” he said to Doc. Patterson pushed his chest up onto the pool deck and waited for the warm wetness of Doc’s tongue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/14570918225/thommygirl-asked-gk-au-doc-patterson-their-first).

Considering that everyone would describe them as “grumpy motherfuckers,” it’s surprising that they hadn’t ever had a fight until now. It just so happened that Patterson had a big clusterfuck of a case and Doc had Fleet Week coming up. Everyone at _Matilda’s_ had felt their stressed out wrath more than once. In the end, the fight was over something stupid like the OJ being empty or a pair of socks next to the hamper instead of in it; neither of them remembered why later. Fortunately, everything was resolved easily enough with a good fucking, and they were both exceptionally good at fucking each other to exhaustion.

“Great. Now I’ve got beard burn on my thighs,” Doc grumbled, but he wasn’t mad anymore.

“Shut the fuck up, you ingrate,” Patterson said, smiling a little, and wrapped himself around Doc lovingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/13313472836/thommygirl-asked-gk-au-doc-patterson-thanksgiving-day).

Judge Barrett had come in to the courthouse on Thanksgiving as a special favor to Patterson, and Barrett was hardly in the mood to be missing the post-turkey football games. That’s why Barrett threatened to leave without signing a goddamn thing when Patterson got distracted after opening his briefcase and seeing what was inside.

Pinned to a pair of black underwear was this note: _I’ll be thankful when you get the fuck home._

Patterson closed his briefcase and took a deep breath before holding up a finger to the increasingly annoyed judge to get a minute. Then he sent a text message: _I’m thankful I bought those restraints last week, because obviously they need to be put to good use._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Safeword use. Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/12889613641/thommygirl-asked-docxpatterson-that-time-doc-used).

It was still early in their relationship, but Doc had never seen him like this before; Patterson was completely lost in the scene. He was focused on the swish and snap of the switch as it raised red welts on the fronts of Doc’s thighs to the point of ignoring anything else, even the important things like Doc’s increasingly withdrawing body language. Then Patterson brought the whip down harder and it cut through Doc’s skin like sharp fire. Doc barked out his safe word, the erotic moment utterly gone and his rage acute at the breach of trust, at the same time that Patterson crumpled in front of Doc, horrified at what he’d done.

Doc made Patterson earn his way back to kink through lots and lots of vanilla sex and aftercare done exactly the way Doc instructed, and Patterson never stepped over that line again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/32688533725/thommygirl-asked-gk-au-doc-patterson-late-night)

Patterson had to put the phone down next to them on the couch, fumbling to hit the speakerphone button; he needed to get his hands on Doc. The sound of a slap, hand on ass, came crackling over the line and Doc whined, crawling up on the couch and presenting his ass to Patterson.

“That’s it, love,” came over the phone with a muffled cry of pleasure from their friends. This was taking phone sex to the next goddamn level and Patterson couldn’t resist grabbing two handfuls of Doc’s ass and forcing his tongue into Doc’s hole.

“Fuck,” Doc gasped. Another slap, this time followed by a low moan and the rhythmic sound of deep, fast fucking.

Patterson pushed a finger, then another, into Doc’s ass, lubing up fast and shoving his painfully hard cock into Doc. Doc hissed and a yell of pleasure came from the other end of the line.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/40459582709/thommygirl-asked-gk-au-doc-patterson-friends-a).

Patterson ran his fingers through the curly mop of hair bent over him, long-fingered hands inking his chest over his heart.  The burn of the needle stopped as his tattooist trembled, hot breath coming in puffs across Patterson’s skin, the young man’s bare back arching as his boyfriend’s tongue thrust into his hole.

“I don’t think I can—  It’s going to come out all wonky if I… oh fuck,” he said, resting his forehead against Patterson’s stomach, tongue darting to lick the head of Patterson’s dick.

“You can and you will,” the boyfriend said, his words coming out jagged as Doc plowed into him, his own tattoo fresh on his pec. 

Patterson reached between their bodies and stroked himself as the needle marked him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc/Patterson/Brad/Nate, first time all together goes better than expected.

“Jesus power bottoming Christ,” Doc gasped. “You toppy bastard.” 

Nate huffed a laugh as he held Doc’s mouth to his nipple, making him lick across it; his other hand was curled tight around Brad’s hip in a silent order to fuck him until he said stop. Patterson smiled approvingly, nodding at Nate and sliding into Doc’s ass with a brutally slow stroke that made Doc moan against Nate’s wet skin.

Doc’s hand crept onto Nate’s stomach, drifting lower until he closed his fist around Nate’s dick. A slap and an annoyed grunt sounded out, and Doc chuckled, voice cracking as Patterson’s cock thrust deep.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying, Brad,” Doc said, watching the precome bead at the head of Nate’s cock.


	14. Chapter 14

_thommygirl asked: Patterson in high school, first time…_

Bryan was backstage, stowing all of the props after final dress rehearsal, when the guy who was starring in the show (who also happened to be at the top of their class academically and the captain of the basketball team) came over. Yeah, it was true that Bryan was only a sophomore and this guy was a senior, but when he got right up in Bryan’s space and made himself obvious, it was Bryan who pinned him to the wall behind the heavy, velvet curtain. Bryan didn’t really know what the fuck he was doing as he rutted up against the guy’s thigh and gripped his ass hard, but he did know that the kid was breathing heavy and whimpering for more.

“Let’s go,” Patterson whispered. “Out to my car.” It was actually his dad’s ratty old van, but at least they had some privacy for the first time Bryan got his dick in an ass… and at least he could claim a victory because Mr. Popular came all over himself before Bryan lost it, balls deep and shaking like a leaf.


	15. Chapter 15

_thommygirl asked: the british boys & patterson, subspace blush…_

Deep red circles of color spread across his cheeks as fingers tightened in his hair, pulling his head back and revealing the long, vulnerable line of his neck. His whole body was covered in a thin sheen of perspiration as he gave his hole over to his Dom, taking every deep thrust, every sharp snap of his Dom’s hips with pink-lipped ecstasy. 

Patterson stroked himself in a slow overhand, watching the way the boy’s eyes shone, pupils blown wide as his cock leaked to the floor between his feet showing his Dom how good the fucking truly was. Patterson had never seen someone so quickly go to this place, so completely giving themselves over body and mind like this kid could, and it make his cock twitch in his hand. He rotated his PA, pushing the ring through the head of his erection and then spinning it slowly back, using the smooth slide to focus himself, waiting for the boy to twitch and come and collapse with the intensity of this.


	16. Chapter 16

_thommygirl asked: Doc/Patterson ( & their friends from london), lazy sunday afternoon in bed - designing a tattoo for a friend... _

Doc had his sketchpad open to a blank page, but he lazily traced the end of his pen across the lines of muscle on Patterson’s chest, slipping it through one of the nipple rings and giving a slow pull. He was supposed to be drawing up a pair of designs for some mutual friends that had enough matching couples’ ink to choke a goddamn My Little Pony, but he had gotten focused on Bryan’s skin instead. Green and fading purple bruises circled his ribcage from the last boxing match he’d entered (decimating everyone in his age class, obviously); geometric black tattoos swept down each shoulder and along his biceps; and a trail of dark hair led south to Patterson’s half-hard dick. Patterson’s mug made a quiet clank as he set it on the bedside table when Doc took him into his mouth; Doc figured he might as well get something useful done while he brainstormed. They had all afternoon to make Doc’s jaw ache, their friends would understand if the tattoo art came a few days late...


End file.
